Juegos De Chicas
by FabulousBadGirl
Summary: Lo que un "inocente" juego de la botella puede ocacionar. Advertencia: FEMSLASH. TODOS HUMANOS


**Juegos de chicas**

**Declaimer: los personajes son de la Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Femslahs y Lemon o Lime (clasifiquenlo ustedes), si no les gustan estas cosas no lo lean. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

_Todos estábamos alrededor de una botella de __Coca-Cola, estábamos jugando verdad o desafío, me estaba preguntando porque demonios había venido cuando Angela, que acababa de enseñar su ropa interior como castigo, giro la botella, dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse… frente a mí._

_— ¿Verdad o desafío? — pregunto Mike al que le había tocado el fondo, o sea mandar._

_Lo pensé un momento, si decía verdad siempre podía mentir, pero sería la primera en escojer verdad en lugar de un castigo estúpido, me tomarían como una cobarde._

_— Oh, vamos Swan… — imito pobremente el sonido de una gallina y con sus brazos formo unas "alas"— ¿miedo?_

_— Desafío — susurre al final, que mas daba que miraran mi ropa interior, no quería que pensaran que era una cobarde._

_ Si, la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado *nótese el sarcasmo*_

_— ¿Se puede de todo? — pregunto al circulo de personas alrededor de la botella._

_— Claro — respondieron al unisón y los odie por eso, no sabia que podía ocurrírsele a la retorcida y maquiavélica mente de Mike_

_Empecé a arrepentirme de haber dicho desafío, pude haber respondido que era virgen y que mi primera cerveza la había bebido hacia 3 horas atrás, pero no preferí arriesgarme a hacer algo estúpido y quizá arriesgado con tal de no quedar como una cobarde._

_— Besa a… — paso su mirada diabólica por las caras de todos, hasta que se detuvo en una. Seguí la línea de su mirada y seme helo la sangre._

_— Oh, no Mike…_

_— Dijeron TODO. Así que besaras a… Alice Cullen_

_Alice Cullen, era un chica hermosa de eso no cabía duda pero es una MUJER. Su cabello corto y rebelde siempre lucia sedoso y brillante, en contraste con su piel nivea. Era menuda y tal vez 15 cm más baja que yo, tal vez mas. Su cuerpo era atlético a pesar de ser tan delgada y tenia buena forma, sus pechos eran bastante grandes para su menudo cuerpo, igualmente que su redondeado trasero. Podrán pensar que soy una víbora criticona pero es que una chica como Alice no pasa desapercibida para nadie, por eso la había observado tan bien._

_La aludida alzo sus grandes ojos negros, note que en ellos había un brillo extraño y no el pánico que debía estar reflejando en los míos._

_— ¿EL castigo es para quien? — respingo, eso no fue muy halagador para mí._

_— Las reglas son reglas Alice, Jess ya se beso con Tyler — dijo Michael, Jessica es su novia._

_— Pero tú no te has besado con Jacob. — protestó_

_— Nadie lo ha pedido — respondió socarronamente a lo que todos estallaron a carcajadas. — Bueno ya basta de juegos, quiero acción._

_Santo cielo, mis piernas habían dejado de moverse ¿Alice Cullen?, esto debía ser una pesadilla. Michael se paro y me tendió la mano._

_— Arriba Swan._

_Acepte su mano y me pare, ya traía 2 cervezas encima así que esperaba que eso me infundiera valor, o por lo menos me hiciera olvidarlo al día siguiente, por algo no solía ir a fiestas, siempre me pasaban cosas raras o escalofriantes, la vez anterior, hacia 2 años, había entrado al baño de hombres por accidente y créanme eso no es gracioso y hoy estaba aquí apunto de besar a una de las chicas mas raras __— y hermosas __—__ de la escuela — mas rara inclusive que yo — solo le hablaba a su hermano Emmett y a su grupo de amigos los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale y el guaperrimo Edward Masen. Era raro que ella saliera a fiestas pero aquí estaba al igual que yo, pero lo mas extraño era que no venia nadie de su "grupo". Por mi parte, yo había venido por culpa de Angela que quería que la acompañara porque sus papás no la dejaban ir a una fiesta sola y al ser yo su mejor amiga tenia ese "deber moral" según ella. Vaya lio que me había metido por su culpa. Seguramente Mike había propuesto el castigo para satisfacer alguna fantasía secreta, me dio nauseas de solo pensarlo.  
_

_Alice se paro ágilmente y Mike la jalo del brazo para ponerla enfrente de mí._

_— Que comience los juegos._

_— ¿Lista?— le susurre todo el circulo había empezado a gritar y vitorear._

_— Si, tu solo sígueme._

_Le hice caso: no pensé, solo la seguí._

_Incline un poco la cabeza para estar a su altura, sus labios carnosos y rosado se acercaron a los míos, cerré los ojos. Cuando nuestras bocas se unieron una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, sacudiéndome. Su aliento sabia a menta, entreabrí mis labios para poderlo saborear, lo que ella aprovecho para meter su maravillosa lengua en mí boca, sin previo aviso, recorrió mi boca produciendo un calor inesperado en mi vientre, supuse que también tenía que haber acción de mi parte así que rocé mi lengua con la suya, iniciando una batalla hagotadora, recorrí por ultima vez su labio inferior antes de separarnos, por aire. Ella estaba jadeando y no parecía nada hastiada y a decir verdad yo no lo estaba en absoluto._

_Mire a la gente a nuestro alrededor, todos estaba con la boca abierta, formando muchas "O"._

_— Wow, — Mike parecía confundido — yo solo esperaba un ligero beso de pico._

_*******_

_La fiesta aún no termino y todo mundo aun comentaba nuestro candente beso, necesitaba irme a mi casa. Alice y yo no volvimos a hablarnos, como era de esperarse porque nunca habíamos hablado antes de nuestro "castigo". Iba sola rumbo a mi vieja pick up roja, cuando una aterciopelada voz femenina me hablo._

_— ¿Te vas sola?_

_— Si — era Alice, no pude evitar ruborizarme al verla._

_— Pensé que te irías con Angela — susurro con su voz extrañamente sexy._

_— Ese era el plan pero al parecer Ben la secuestro __— hize comillas con mis dedos  
_

_— Oh entiendo.  
_

_— ¿Y tu te vas sola? __— pregunte para sacar platica, extrañamente me gustaba la idea de que estuviera cerca y me hubiera hecho platica.  
_

_— Si, pero mi auto no enciende _

_Su expresión de preocupación me causo querer protegerla. No, no,____ s_i planeaba que yo le diera un aventón estaba loca, todas las personas pensarían que me había gustado nuestro beso e iba por mas, aunque recordar el beso me producía un escalofrió y no precisamente de asco.

_— Te puedo dar un aventón — al diablo con lo que pensara la gente —, digo, si quieres._

_— Sería genial, no traje mi celular y no puedo llamarle a mi hermano, no quiero irme sola __— me sonrio mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.  
_

_Abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella subió con su gracia característica, era como una hada, linda y adorable. ¿Desde cuando pensaba en ella como alguien lindo y adorable?, esto era extraño, intentaría culpar a las cervezas. También culparía a las cervezas de la extraña sensación que me causaron sus esbeltas y redondeadas curvas al moverse y a la sensación que me produjo ver sus senos bailar al brincar para subir a mi auto. Trague pesadamente saliva._

_Encendí el coche y note que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba su casa._

_— ¿Dónde vives?_

_— Yo te guio. Vete derecho hasta llegar a la calle Buenos aires después yo te aviso donde dobles, es complicado llegar._

_— Esta bien — encendí el carro y vi que dio un respingo al escuchar rugir el motor._

_— ¿Este cacharro asusta?_

_Rio cantarinamente._

_— No, es lindo, me gustan los carros antiguos… me parecen sexys — su ultima palabra me tomo desprevenida._

_— Eso es genial... no toda la gente piensa que sea sexy, mi carro._

_— Todo se parece a su dueño, ¿no?_

_— No me considero "sexy", soy rara no sexy._

_— Tus besos son sexys — dijo produciéndome un sonrojo profundo_

_— Por favor, olvidemos eso._

_— ¿Realmente lo quieres olvidar? __— alzó una ceja retadoramente  
_

_— Lo necesito olvidar — concluí_

_— Mmm… — le eche un vistazo a su carita de hada pixie, parecía decepcionada._

_Nos quedamos en silencio._

_— ¿Para donde voy ahora? — pregunte cuando llegamos a donde me dijo. Era la parte donde comenzaba el bosque, las casas se habían terminado y todo estaba muy oscuro y tenebroso._

_— Me bajo aquí, la casa esta entre el bosque, es difícil llegar con un carro como este._

_— ¿Ya no te parece sexy mi trasto? — pregunte con suspicacia._

_— Si — se mordió el labio — por eso no quiero que se arruine._

_— Oh, vamos Alice, déjame llevarte._

_— Con una condición — se subió volvío al asiento del copiloto y me miro directamente con sus ojos negros como boca de lobo._

_— ¿Cuál? — susurre acercándome peligrosamente a su boca._

_— Recordemos — prácticamente suspiro la palabra sobre mis labios._

_Su boca ya no era dulce, era ardiente. En mis labios ya no había vergüenza, había ansias. Ansias por ella, por su cuerpo, por sus femeninas y delicadas curvas._

_Mi mano se enredo en sus oscuros mechones para atraerla mas a mí, a lo que ella reacciono sentándose encima de mi con las piernas abierta, traía una corta minifalda de mezclilla muy corta que se enredo en torno a su angosta cintura dejando a descubierto sus delgados y torneados muslos. Su mano busco a tientas el inicio de mi sweater para introducirse en ella. Quito el sosten y con su dedo pulgar trazo círculos en mi pezón provocando deliciosos escalofríos en mi cuerpo._

_—Oh, eso se siente tan bien — gemí._

_Me quito la parte de arriba de mi ropa e inicio a besarme el cuello._

_— Para — casi grite_

_— Disculpa — las palabras salieron de sus carnosos labios pero ella no parecía para nada avergonzada._

_— No es que quiera que pares es que yo… soy virgen._

_— No te preocupes — me acaricio la mejilla y bajo por el cuello llegando a mi seno derecho — no vas a dejar de serlo cuando acabe contigo — sus palabras me infundieron valor de una extraña manera._

_Volví a unir nuestras bocas._

_Después de un rato de solo besarnos, decidí que era su turno de estar semidesnuda. Jale su blusa de tirantes dejándola en un brasear negro de encaje, muy sexy, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel, haciendo ver su busto redondeado y grande, siempre me había preguntado como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía sostener todo eso. Acaricie sus hombros, su piel era tan suave y tersa. Baje los tirantes y desabroche su sostén que era de los que traen el clip por delante, quede enfrente de lo mejor que había visto en mi vida, sus pechos bailaron de un lado a otro por su frenética respiración y sus pezones rozados estaban erectos, me quede viéndolos como una boba por un minuto. Ella me miraba expectante._

_— ¿Qué esperas? — preguntó impaciente_

_— No se que hacer — confesé ruborizándome._

_— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — pregunto y parecía excitada._

_— Lamerlos y morderlos. Se ven tan… exquisitos._

_— Haz-lo — ordeno exitada._

_Me acerque y bese primero la parte exterior hasta acercarme poco a poco a su sonrosado pezón, lo recorrí con mi lengua y después lo succiones, su textura y sabor me enloquecieron al grado de llegar a mordisquearlo. La mano de Alice se enredo en mi cabello mientras gemía, esto era la gloria. Solté su seno para bajar por su vientre plano y descender hasta el inicio de su falda. La desabroche y literalmente arranque de su cuerpo, para encontrarme con una tanga negra a juego con su brasear, bese por encima de ella para luego remover una parte con mi lengua._

_— Espera — susurro Alice._

_— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte decepcionada._

_— Quiero intentar algo — su respiración entrecortada le daba un toque mas sexy a su voz._

_Me beso los labios antes de acostarse en los 2 asientos a modo de cama dejando sus pies mirándome._

_— ¿Has oído hablar del 69? — pregunto con una sonrisa picara que me hizo humedecer de la anticipación._

_Bajo mis pantalones y bragas, me tumbe del lado opuesto, entreabriendo mis piernas, esta vez no tuve vergüenza y hundí mi boca en sus rizos negros, su centro estaba húmedo y sonrosado, era la gloria. Lamí lentamente al principío pero conforme ella gemía y mordisqueaba por su parte mi centro me incito a ir mas rápido. Me estremecí de solo imaginarla hundida entre mis piernas. Yo me vine primero, empecé a temblar y sentir la sensación maravillosa hasta que estalle y toque el cielo con las manos. Me recosté agotada e iba a volver a mi trabajo con ella cuando su manita me detuvo._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Puedo sola — llevo su mano a su centro y la vi en acción, empezó a gemir y temblar gritando mi nombre, mientras sus dedos se movían incansablemente. Verla así me éxito demasiado, pero me sentía demasiado cansada, culpaba a las cervezas. Me recosté en el asiento ella se acomodo a mi lado hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho._

_La bese ligeramente en los labios._

_— Me hubiera gustado haber terminado contigo y tu orgasmo — murmure decepcionada de mi misma._

_— No te preocupes, cariño, comerte viva fue suficiente para mí._

_Hubo un silencio.  
_

_— ¿Eres virgen? — pregunte curiosa, despúes de pensarlo mucho._

_— Si al preguntarlo te refieres a si he estado con un chico, la respuesta es no. Pero no soy lesbiana o no totalmente, se que tendré a un chico, como se que tu lo harás._

_— ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_— Simplemente lo se — se encogió de hombros_

_— ¿Sabias lo que iba a ocurrir en la fiesta?_

_— Bella, duerme amor, ya es tarde — susurro en mi oído y supe que no quería saber la respuesta. Porque si era verdad mi sospecha no solo había heco todo premeditadamente sino que era mas extraña de lo que pensaba. Decidí que era mejor dormir y disfrutar de la sensacíon de tenerla desnuda entra mis brazos._

_— Que descanzes preciosa __— susurre antes de besar su frente y sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo.  
_

_*******  
_

_La luz del sol me sorprendió. Las prendas de Alice ya no estaban, tampoco ella me levante y fui consciente de mi desnudez. Fue una desilusión encontrarme sola, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella. Busque mi ropa dispersada por toda mi pick up y hallé una nota._

_Recuérdame. Con amor, Alice._

_Sonreí por su gesto, tal vez se había ido porque su familia notaria su ausencia. Pensé en la mía, en mi papá, el notaría la mía. Me apresure a volver a casa y sorprenderme al encontrar a Charlie dormido. Gracias al cielo no lo había notado._

_Pasaron los meses, Alice y yo nos hicimos amigas. Me uni a su raro circulo social, de chicos frikis. Pero enrealidad eran geniales, Edward en especial, tal como dijo Alice tuve a mí __"mi chico", fue Edward, ella también __consiguió el suyo, Jasper Hale. Lo que vivimos Alice y yo siempre quedaría en mi memoria, la verdad es que nos había gustado tanto que lo repetimos varias veces._

_Ella fue, es y será mi chica._

* * *

**N/A: Dejen su review y me harán tan feliz que quizá continue la historia. Claro, solo si les gusto esta. Mi primer femslash publicado, critiquen constructivamente en el botón verde.**


End file.
